


White Collar s1-3

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously on "White Collar"</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Collar s1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for seasons 1-3

  
  



End file.
